nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
State of Porschestan
The State of Porschestan (also known as just Porschestan) is a communist dictatorship composed of eight Sub-States and one territory. The country is situated mostly in central Asia, ranging from the Indian Ocean to the south, Russia to the north, Caspian Sea to the west, and China to the east. Porschestan also has land claims in Central America and Southeast Asia, in addition to a Naval base in Burma and several embassies worldwide. The current leader is Supreme Dictator Rifa Irkelkam. Porschestan is a member of the Union of Communist Nations. 'History' The State of Porschestan was created by Porsche102 on November 20, 2008. ''Pre-Porschestan'' Before the State of Porschestan was founded, much of Central Asia was lawless, sparsely populated, and rugged. Several small villages existed, and each village was controlled by a warlord. Often a prominent male from the village, warlords were notorious for their kindness to their own people and brutality to everyone else. Countless wars between villages occured, preventing any one village from getting ahead a nd modernizing. A young warlord by the name of Porsche102 came to power in the village of Combay when his father was killed during a raid by the warlord of Muzkol, a neighboring village. At the time, Combay was one of the weaker villages in the area and had been raided by neighboring villages for several years. Determined to put a stop to the attacks, Porsche102 led a surprise attack against Muzkol only a few days after taking power. Not expecting a retaliatory attack and still recovering from their recent clash with Combay, the warlord of Muzkol was ill prepared for another conflict. Porsche102's soldiers entered Muzkol stealthily at night from both the east and west, cutting off any escape routes. The victory was swift, and once his army had won, Porsche102 declared the village a part of the State of Porschestan, named in his honor. He also declared himself Supreme Dictator of the new nation and named Combay as the new capital. Eager to the end the violence that had plagued the area for centuries, Porsche102 offered peace and protection to the residents of Muzkol if they supported him and death if they didn't. After very little debate, the village pledged its full support to Supreme Dictator Porsche102 and his new nation. Porsche102 set up a communist-style government to ensure all of his citizens received the basic necessities they would need. Despite numerous changes to this system by later Supreme Dictators, the same basic principles of communism are still in effect today. ''Early Years'' The State of Porschestan's first few years were difficult. Only a few months after pledging their allegiance to Supreme Dictator Porsche102, the citizens of Porschestan started to doubt the effectiveness of their new leader. The communist system began to provide less and less resources to the citizens, despite Porsche102's efforts to revive the crippled economy. Extremely high military spending combined with virtually 100% unemployment quickly drained the treasury of Porschestan, and it wasn't long before citizens took to the streets in protest. Luckily for Porsche102, the military was strong enough to stop these protests, although excessively violent force was used in the process. The chaotic situation brought international attention to the tiny mountain nation of Porschestan, and this proved to be the most important occurance of Porschestan's early years. Several nations offered to help the struggling new nation with it's many problems. The nation of Terroria, controlled by Roccodog34, sent 1,000 highly skilled workers into Porschestan to help jump-start the stalled economy. They helped open several mines in the mountains around Porschestan, which provided the government with all the money it would need to fund the communist system for years. Any surplus money was spent on the military, which was busy slowly conquering villages on the edges of Porschestan. Within a few years, massive reserves of oil were discovered under newly-conquered areas at the southern end of Porschestan, which at this time occupied all of Tajikistan. Oil wells were drilled and the economy boomed until the government of Djinnaken warned Supreme Dictator Porsche102 that oil was outlawed for not being environmentally friendly. Oil production was halted due to fears of an invasion by Djinnaken but was soon resumed when the government of Neros provided Porschestan with a method of turning fossil fuels environmentally friendly via the use of masonite. Neros also accepted a Porschestani offer of alliance, becoming the first ally of the State of Porschestan. After several decades of successful growth the country was yet again nearly destroyed, this time by a magnitude 8.4 earthquake which leveled the city of Combay. Several months later the capital was fully rebuilt, this time with a new government building and national museum, both of which still stand today. Porschestan also invaded and annexed Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan during this time, which more than quadroupled the size of the nation. A war with Turkmenistan soon followed, which proved to be the toughest battle ever fought by the Porschestani military, nearly resulting in a loss. Relations with our only ally, Neros, were strained when Porschestani troops accidentally shot down a Nerosian fighter plane during the war. After the war, Turkmenistan was admitted to Porschestan as the fourth Sub-State. Porschestan became allied with New Jamaica shortly after the war ended. ''Middle Years'' Not long after the war against Turkmenistan the stability of the entire nation was once again threatened. Supreme Dictator Porsche102 mysteriously disappeared one day and a Porschestani military General by the name of Ahmad Irkelkam took power. General Irkelkam claimed Supreme Dictator Porsche102 had retired and handed over control to him, but proof of this has never been revealed. General Irkelkam declared himself Supreme Dictator of Porschestan not long after. The fate of Supreme Dictator Porsche102 is not known despite many investigations by both Djinnaken and Cyberain. Porsche102's strong leadership helped set the stage for Porschestan's rise to power. Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam led the nation for many years and did a lot of great things for Porschestan. Under his control, alliances were arranged with Djinnaken, Cyberain, Arrentine, and Zargaria. Burma and parts of eastern India were added to Porschestan following an international war in the region. The mid-Atlantic island of St. Helena (later ceded to the Index Kingdom), the territory of Costa Rica, and the territory of Kazakhstan were also conquered during this time. Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam's policy of "power through land acquisition" was very effective and helped Porschestan emerge on the world stage as a major player in international politics, trade, and culture. Mahmoud Irkelkam, the son of Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam, came to power when his father died. Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam secured alliances with the Index Kingdom, Kingdom of Hunger, and Jo A League during his rule. He also added Azerbaijan, Georgia, Armenia, Afghanistan, and Pakistan to Porschestan, as well as the planet New Combay. He would oversee the last acquisition of land by Porschestan. He also was responsible for the creation of the Porschestani anti-matter program, which gave Porschestan access to devastating anti-matter weaponry and a reliable source for nearly unlimited power. Perhaps the most important event of Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam's rule was the formation of the Union of Communist Nations (UCN), an alliance between Porschestan and it's closest ally Arrentine. ''Rise of the UCN'' Under construction. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:Asian Nations Category:North American Nations Category:UCN